1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to multimeters, and particularly to a multimeter with a charging system.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical multimeters use one time batteries or rechargeable batteries as a source of power. When the batteries are exhausted, they have to be changed or to be recharged, and the multimeters have to wait the new power to go on work.
What is needed, therefore, is a multimeter, which can overcome the above shortcomings.